En medio de la tormenta
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Nunca había dejado que una tempestad la intimidara. Después de todo había navegado por los mares más embravecidos y tormentosos que cualquier marinero pudiese enfrentar. O al menos así era, hasta aquel fatídico día. TeLink, post-Phantom Hourglass. Imagen de portada hecha por Beagletsuin en DeviantArt.


**En medio de la tormenta.**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad del autor. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **A la deriva en el Gran Mar…**_

La tempestad arreciaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Las olas embravecidas bamboleaban de un lado al otro la fuerte pero incontrolable embarcación, el viento y las gotas golpeaban a la tripulación de un lado al otro mientras el timonel intentaba mantener el rumbo con dificultad. El cielo a cada tanto se iluminaba con la luz de los relámpagos, y retumbaba con los estallidos de los truenos.

Sin embargo, su tripulación no estaba asustada en lo más mínimo. Llevaban años de navegar por esos mares, y habían enfrentado tormentas mucho peores. De hecho, habían enfrentado peligros mucho peores que cualquier tormenta, hablando de fuerzas oscuras y abominaciones sobrenaturales que aterrorizarían hasta al marinero más valiente. Su navío había visto y vivido muchas cosas, y había sobrevivido a todas ellas. Y esta tormenta no sería la excepción.

\- ¡Tenemos el viento en contra, será mejor continuar remando! – exclamó la capitana, una joven mujer de unos dieciocho años, pelo rubio verdoso y con la piel algo tostada. – ¡Séneca, mantén firme ese timón!

\- ¡A la orden, señorita Tetra! – replicó el timonel.

\- ¡Gonzo y Nati, bajen a la galera y preparen los remos! – les gritó a los otros dos gigantones que la rodeaban.

\- ¡Sí, mi capitana! – exclamaron los aludidos, y sin tardanza descendieron a la parte inferior del barco.

\- ¡Nico y Zuco, suelten las amarras y plieguen las velas! – gritó a otros dos, más pequeños que ella de estatura, que estaban junto a las amarras del mástil, y sin perder tiempo estos obedecieron, soltando cada uno las cuerdas que sujetaban las velas.

\- ¡Listo, señorita! – corearon ambos saludando.

\- ¡Maco, tú…! – la llamada señorita Tetra se puso a observar a todas partes, pero no vio al susodicho. – ¡¿Dónde está Maco?!

Nadie le respondió; todos estaban ocupados en sus propias tareas y al parecer nadie sabía dónde estaba. Al menos hasta que alguien intervino.

\- ¡Se debe haber quedado en el nido del cuervo! – exclamó el último miembro de la tripulación, y el único cercano a la edad de ella. Un joven rubio, alto y de constitución fuerte, vestido con ropajes verdes y un gorro a juego en la cabeza, señaló hacia la susodicha locación.

\- ¡O está muerto de miedo o se quedó dormido! – exclamó Tetra. – ¡Voy a bajarlo así sea a la fuerza!

\- ¡Aguarda! ¡Yo lo haré, no te preocupes!

\- ¡¿Estás seguro, Link?!

\- ¡Tranquila! ¡¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?! – replicó el chico.

Tetra quiso decirle que esas palabras usualmente eran una invitación para que pasara algo malo, pero confiaba en él plenamente, además que Link siempre había sido el más cuidadoso de toda su tripulación. Sin poner ninguna objeción, Link comenzó a subir por la escalera del mástil mientras Tetra seguía observando a su alrededor, soportando la lluvia y el viento que le golpeaban en la cara.

Una tormenta como esa no la iba a intimidar. Su viaje no había terminado, y no terminaría hasta que encontrasen la tierra que buscaban. La tierra que prometieron encontrar juntos, donde fundarían su nuevo Hyrule.

\- ¡Tetra! – gritó Link desde arriba. – ¡Estoy viendo tierra no muy lejos de nosotros! ¡Si mantenemos el rumbo podremos llegar a salvo!

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó Tetra desde abajo. – ¡Ahora bajen y ayúdennos a remar!

\- ¡Ya escuchaste! – replicó Link, hablando con el vigía y devolviéndole su telescopio.

La capitana de los piratas volvió a ver alrededor de su barco. La embarcación, aunque no demasiado grande e intimidatoria, había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, y había atravesado los mares más embravecidos antes. Nada los detendría de llegar a su destino.

Excepto tal vez…

\- ¡CUIDADO! – exclamó de repente el timonel, pero fue demasiado tarde.

En ese preciso instante, un rayo golpeó la parte superior del mástil, al mismo tiempo que una ola golpeaba el casco de la nave por el lado de estribor. Aunque no fue tan fuerte como para voltearla, el brusco empujón combinado hizo que el nido del cuervo se desprendiera en cuanto el rayo le dio. Maco ya había podido bajar a salvo, pero Link no… e irremediablemente salió despedido por la borda.

Tetra se quedó paralizada, viendo como su mano derecha, su tripulante más leal… y la persona más importante en su vida volaba por los aires hasta desaparecer bajo las olas con un fuerte salpicón.

\- ¡HOMBRE AL AGUA! – exclamó Séneca, y de inmediato todos lo siguieron, sacando a Tetra de su estupor.

Mientras los tripulantes corrían frenéticamente, Tetra ya había empezado a moverse. Ni siquiera lo pensó: su propio instinto hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara solo. Cogió una cuerda, se la amarró a la cintura y sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia la baranda del barco.

\- ¡SEÑORITA TETRA, ESPERE!

Pero eso no la detuvo; y sin importarle las quejas de su tripulación, se lanzó a las aguas. No podía dejarlo irse, de ninguna manera.

\- ¡LINK, LINK! – comenzó a llamarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no le respondía. Las olas seguramente lo habrían golpeado y hecho que se fuera bajo el agua. Ella se zambulló, y efectivamente, alcanzó a ver un cuerpo aparentemente sin vida mientras se hundía rápidamente.

Empezó a nadar hacia él lo más rápido que pudo. Link no se movía ni daba indicios de reaccionar a su presencia. Quizás el impacto al caer al agua lo dejó inconsciente, o el choque del relámpago contra el mástil lo aturdió, pero eso no tenía importancia. Lo que importaba era llevarlo de regreso al barco, sano y salvo.

\- "Ya casi… ya casi…"

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarle la mano, sintió un tirón en la cintura jalándola. La cuerda de seguridad que la ataba al barco comenzó a ser jalada, seguramente por los miembros de su tripulación al ver que no salía del agua.

\- "No… no… ¡No! ¡Todavía no! ¡No sin él, no!"

Tetra trató de luchar contra la cuerda, pero seguramente estarían jalando entre varios, y ni siquiera ella podría competir contra eso. Y no llevaba su cimitarra para cortarla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue estirar las manos, y observar como el cuerpo de Link se hundía irremediablemente hacia las oscuras profundidades del mar.

\- "¡No! ¡No! ¡Link, no! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Quería soltarse, quería gritar, pero no podía hacer nada. No había podido salvarlo…

…

\- No, no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se levantó de golpe, y miró a su alrededor. No estaba en el mar; afortunadamente. Estaba sana y salva en su cama, en la casa que habían edificado tras establecerse en ese continente, pero el resonar de los truenos en la tormenta de afuera la había despertado.

\- Un sueño… no, una pesadilla… – se dijo a sí misma agarrándose el pecho y tratando de calmarse simultáneamente la respiración y el corazón.

Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. Antes no le había tenido ningún temor a las noches tormentosas. Pero ahora… parecía que cada vez que ocurría una, le venían los recuerdos a la mente de aquel fatídico día. Y siempre traían consigo ese mismo sueño, esa misma pesadilla.

\- ¿Tetra? – la llamaron del otro lado de su puerta. Y oír esa voz le sirvió como otro recordatorio que solamente había sido una pesadilla y nada más. – ¿Está todo bien?

Tirando sus cobijas a un lado, inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla. Ahí estaba Link, sano y salvo, tal y como ella lo recordaba, y sin decir nada se abalanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Woah, ¿qué…? – Luego de superar la sorpresa, él también le correspondió. – Déjame adivinar, ¿otra vez ese sueño?

\- ¿Así de obvio? – dijo ella, separándose para mirarlo a los ojos. – ¿Por qué nunca puedo dormir bien en las noches de tormenta? Soy patética.

\- No, no lo eres. – le aseguró él. – Pero en serio, tienes que calmarte. Si ese sueño hubiera sido real yo ya no estaría aquí. Lo sabes, ¿o no?

Tetra suspiró. Para él era muy fácil decirlo, pero para ella no. Incluso aunque logró rescatarlo en ese momento, incluso aunque no resultó como en sus pesadillas… por un breve instante el pensamiento de que lo perdería se apoderó de ella. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo, tanta preocupación por alguien más.

\- Oye, está bien. No es malo sentir miedo de vez en cuando. – le dijo él como respondiendo a su pensamiento.

\- ¿Quién dijo que tengo miedo? – replicó ella, aunque solo intentara engañarse. Algo que amaba y a la vez odiaba de él; siempre podía darse cuenta de cómo se sentía, aunque ella intentara ocultarlo.

\- Acabas de admitirlo. – replicó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La chica pirata se permitió perderse en esos orbes como zafiros por un momento, antes de volver a apretarlo en un abrazo para que él dejara de ver ese temor en sus ojos. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad frente a nadie, especialmente frente a él.

Más allá de eso, su preocupación por Link estaba más fundada en otros sentimientos. Sentimientos mucho más profundos, que ella ya sabía que tenía desde hacía tiempo, pero fue en ese instante, cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo a él, que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaban. Sumados también al hecho de que tal vez él hubiese podido morir sin saberlos, sin que ella jamás los hubiera podido expresar.

Y quizás por eso se había vuelto bastante más agresiva y abierta con sus muestras de afecto, así fuese solo cuando estaban solos.

\- ¿Qué hay de los demás? – preguntó.

\- No te preocupes. Si sus propios ronquidos no los despiertan, nada lo hará. – dijo él tratando de aliviarle un poco el humor.

Ella misma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Aun así, por si las dudas, echó un vistazo al pasillo, por si hubiera alguno espiando por allí. Después de todo, no podía permitir que lo escucharan, o sino nunca le dejarían olvidarlo.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche? – le preguntó directamente. La cara de Link inmediatamente se puso roja al entender las implicaciones obvias.

\- ¿C-contigo? ¿Q-quieres decir…? – Antes de que continuara, ella le tapó la boca con el dedo.

\- No te hagas tantas ilusiones. – le aclaró. – Solo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes… nada más. Aun no llegamos a "esa" etapa, ¿entiendes?

\- Oh… claro. Sí, entiendo. – dijo él, respirando de alivio.

Tetra se apartó para dejarlo pasar, y cerró la puerta con llave. No dijo de dientes para afuera que sentía miedo y por eso no quería quedarse sola, pero no era necesario. Él lo sabía perfectamente, y tuvo la gentileza de no preguntar ni recordárselo. Era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de él.

Los dos caminaron lentamente hacia la cama. Por fortuna había espacio para ambos, pero Tetra no iba a aprovecharlo de ese modo, cuando Link se recostó en el lado opuesto y evidentemente le dio la espalda.

\- Date la vuelta. – le dijo ella. Él tardó un momento en responder, pero obedeció, aun sin atreverse a mirarla o a acercarse más. – Abrázame.

\- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – preguntó él tímidamente.

En respuesta, ella simplemente le sonrió de manera acusadora para que se sintiera culpable y cediera a lo que ella quería. Siempre funcionaba, pero esta vez, por lo visto, apeló a su tolerancia adquirida y no quiso obedecerla, así que ella misma alargó los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí para atraparlo.

\- Sí, tienes que hacerlo. – le dijo suavemente al oído. – Esta noche te quedas aquí, conmigo, y quiero asegurarme que no irás a ninguna parte.

Link no dijo más nada, pero finalmente cedió y la abrazó también, yendo un poco más allá dándole un suave beso en el cabello. Ambos aun eran algo inexpertos en eso de dar muestras de afecto, así que por eso le perdonaba que fuese tan recatado. Y aunque sabían perfectamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro, todavía no se habían dado el tiempo de decirse esas dos palabras para sellarlo de manera definitiva.

Pero no había necesidad de apresurarse. Por ahora, Tetra estaba feliz con tenerlo cerca, estar a salvo en sus brazos y con eso, mantener bien lejos sus miedos y sus pesadillas.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¿Cómo están? Bueno, yo aquí con algo para el fandom de Zelda, luego de sacar del cajón Phantom Hourglass y rejugarlo un poco. Este es un viejo draft de una historia que nunca llegué a concretar, y sentí que podría rescatarlo de alguna manera. Piensen en esto como un headcanon de la tripulación de Tetra estableciéndose en la tierra que será el nuevo Hyrule que vemos en Spirit Tracks. Aun así, quise insertar un pequeño gag mitológico a Breath of the Wild, específicamente ese miedo que le tiene Zelda a las tormentas.

Siendo como es Tetra, me la imagino bastante recatada en lo que a sus sentimientos por Link se refiere, un poco reacia a admitirlos públicamente, pero luego de una experiencia donde casi lo pierde, a lo mejor empezaría un poco a abrirse más, aunque sea con gestos como abrazos agresivos por preocupación, o pedirle que pase la noche con ella para ayudarle a dormir mejor, y que lo haga cuando nadie la esté viendo o escuchando. Quizás todavía no den ese paso, pero al menos está enviando indirectas bastante directas, y eventualmente llegarán a ello.

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido por ahora, hasta otra oportunidad.


End file.
